TREINTA AÑOS EN LA HISTORIA
by JanneST
Summary: One Shot semi-AU, regalo para la pagina de Fanfics de Ranma y el Ranma Banished Group en Facebook celebrando juntos los 30 años de Ranma -En medio de la nostalgia Ranma recuerda momentos claves de su vida...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía, hago estas historias como pasatiempo y sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sin más finalidad que la diversión…**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

ƸӜƷ ✮ ✩ Ranma y Akane ✩ ✮ ƸӜƷ

…Por siempre…

 **TREINTA AÑOS EN LA HISTORIA**

 _ **JanneST**_

A los 16 años:

A los dieciséis no vivía para nada mas, que no fuera mi arte.

Cuando mi padre me hablo de su amigo Soun Tendo y la vieja promesa entre ellos, me opuse por completo, estaba totalmente renuente a presentarme en la casa Tendo y decidido a volver a china a toda costa, sabia de alguna manera que una vez allí mi vida cambiaria para siempre y a pesar de presentirlo… no tenía idea de cuánto cambiaria mi vida al conocerte…

Y entonces toda esta historia comenzó…

– _¿Quieres venir a ver nuestro dojo? –_

– _¿Ehh?_

– _Soy Akane, ¿quieres que seamos amigas?_

No estaba siendo el mejor de mis días, ya era bastante estar en un lugar en el que no quería estar, un lugar donde esperaban con altas expectativas sobre mí, expectativas que ese lluvioso día yo sentía no podía llenar. Allí frente a la decepción de Soun Tendo, la preocupación de Kasumi y la invasiva inspección de Nabiki, no podía estar más incomodo y avergonzado.

Y ahí estabas tú unas palabras y una sonrisa e hiciste que todo pareciera considerablemente mejor.

Y aunque todo parecía ir bien por ese instante de práctica en el dojo, el complejo de desastre que parecía seguirme en la vida tiro por la borda toda posibilidad cordialidad entre nosotros. Después del incidente en el baño entre tu carácter y mi gran boca empezamos con el pie izquierdo, nuestro primer encuentro con mi verdadero yo.

La verdad es que tras esos pocos convencionales encuentros y los respectivos golpes, llegue a pensare que tu amabilidad inicial no había sido más que una mentira. Mientras trataba de convencerme de lo antipática "que eras" realmente, el doctor Tofu abrió el camino para que pudiera echar un vistazo a tu dulce y tierno interior y comprobar que la chica que me había ofrecido su amistad realmente existía.

No podría decir con exactitud en qué momento comencé a quererte. Tal vez fue ese mismo instante propiciado por el doctor, tal vez fue durante aquella clase de deportes en Furinkan mientras te observaba reír con tus amigas o quizás fue tras aquella sonrisa que me dirigiste tras haber conseguido que cayera en el agua por perseguirte, mientras trataba de compórtame como un el amigo que espere llegar a ser tras tu ofrecimiento en el dojo. Aun si en su momento no lo supiste… una sonrisa y ya era tuyo…

Y así casi sin darme cuenta, sin saber bien cómo y cuándo, te volviste importante, aquello por lo que valía cruzar a nado devuelta a China solo por conseguir que me recordaras, te convertiste en algo que defender incluso con mi vida, la mujer que tiene mi entera confianza, esa capaz de terminar con mis peores temores y aun sin que lo imaginara entonces… también aquella que era capaz de protagonizar mi miedo mas grande.

A los 18 años:

Habría pensado que no podría sentir un temor mas grande, que en aquel instante en el que me quede con tu ropa entre mis manos petrificadas. La sensación de incredulidad, impotencia y temor que sentí, ese instante antes de que el guía me devolviera la cordura al saber que podía salvarte, se multiplico mas allá de lo razonable cuando te sostuve entre mis brazos y sentí que no respirabas. Cuando pensaba que te había perdido, que de nada habían valido todos mis esfuerzos por salvarte, nunca he sentido mayor miedo, nunca sufrí peor perdida y derrota y jamás podría encontrar palabras para describir semejante dolor.

Del recuento de nuestras vidas y de todo lo que hemos vivido nunca me he arrepentido de nada y si pudiera borrar algo solo esos momentos borraría. Me quedo incluso con aquella boda fallida, por que los dos sabemos que era demasiado inmaduro e inseguro para aceptar lo que confesé en medio de mi dolor y desesperación y tu siempre mereciste algo más que una boda relámpago organizada a escondidas por nuestros padres.

A los 20 años:

Uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida fue tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa radiante cuando te pedí matrimonio, no por la promesa de nuestros padres, no por la unión de las escuelas, ni la herencia del dojo sino porque no podía estar un día mas de mi vida sin dejarle en claro al mundo eras mía, que siempre fuiste mía y que siempre lo serias.

Después de tantas aventuras y desventuras verte a mi lado como un ángel blanco el día de nuestra ansiada boda fue mi mejor recompensa. De las pocas cosas que podría agradecerle a mi padre, llevarme hasta ti es lo mejor que jamás hizo por mí. Y la mejor consecuencia que recibí de su acción, la supe mientras te abrazaba y tú me susurrabas al oído que iba a convertirme en padre.

A los 21 años:

El día en el que te vi más hermosa que nunca, estabas pálida, ojerosa, débil y llorosa… y sostenías a mi hija recién nacida entre tus brazos y ese día comprendí el verdadero concepto de belleza.

A los 27 años:

Justo cuando pensaba que mi vida no podía ser más feliz, tú estabas ahí decorando con nuestra princesa esa cajita mal forrada con pegatinas de colores mal combinados, escarchas de diamantina pegada sin cuidado y listones hechos nudos que pretendían ser un moño. Esa misma cajita que mi princesa me regalo por el día del padre un par de días más tarde y de la que saque unos zapatitos tejidos y una nota colorida:

"voy a tener un hermanito"

A los 32 años:

Nunca me sentí más orgulloso que cuando te vi practicado las artes con nuestros hijos en el dojo.

A los 36 años:

Nunca te había visto más furiosa que cuando oíste a tu padre y al mío hablar sobre comprometer a nuestra pequeña con el hijo de Rioga. Y jamás te viste más agresiva que cuando amenazamos a los viejos por semejante idea.

A los 40 años:

Si alguna vez llegue a pensar que tus tiempos de celos acabaron con nuestro matrimonio, no pude haberme equivocado mas, quedo claro que tu vena celosa resurgió con más fuerza cuando el heredero Saotome trajo a casa a su novia.

A los 46:

Después de verte vestida de novia, no una sino dos veces, no creí ver jamás una novia más bella. Y menos pensaba verla cuando tú arreglas su velo con dulce ternura. Y mientras te miro hacerlo y me dejo embargar por la tristeza de tener que entregar uno de los más grandes regalos que me pudiste haber dado, recuerdo todos esos momentos claves en nuestras vidas. Mientras planeo la dulce venganza que será arreglar el traje del novio unos de estos días de los muchos años más que espero vivir en tu compañía…

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

ƸӜƷ ✮ ✩ Ranma y Akane ✩ ✮ ƸӜƷ

…Por siempre…

Notas:

Hola!

Y me aparezco de nuevo con este pequeño One Shot semi-AU, regalo para la pagina de Fanfics de Ranma ½ y el Ranma Banished Group en Facebook celebrando juntos los 30 años de Ranma ½, si son fans de Ranma únanse la pasaran muy bien y encontraran recomendaciones de fics muy buenos!

Espero que sea de su agrado, y les pido disculpas si encuentran por ahí algún horrorcillo de ortografía espero no haber pasado por alto ninguno, nos leemos hasta la próxima saludos! Un beso!

%JanneST%

28/09/17


End file.
